


【索香】脸红与照片

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆问了山治『那个问题』。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【索香】脸红与照片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blushes And Photographs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581855) by [FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight). 



「你愿意跟我结婚吗？」

「不可能，臭绿藻，你早就知道了，对不对？我一定是留下了线索，所以你就想赢过我！你就是爱抢风头！」

「我不懂…」

「你当然不懂了，你这笨蛋！」

「是这样的， **甜心** ，我本来要先求婚，你答应我，乌索普照张照片，然后我们计划婚礼，懂了吗，索隆君？」

「想都别想，臭厨子，我才不要收回求婚。再说，是我先问的。」

「我不是要你收回你的求婚，只是你要先答应我的，跟我结婚，索隆！」

「除非你先答应我。」

「我爱你，索隆，但这太荒唐了，要是你让我先开口的话，先求婚的就是我了。」

「如果你先开口了，我就会失去胆子了！」

「怎么，大名鼎鼎的剑道冠军会害怕问一个问题？」

「先让我开口的人真有脸说。」

「我那是在试着营造气氛！」

「是啦，是啦！」

「啊！我真不敢相信我在你身上浪费了那么多苦心！你为什么就是不能有一点点浪漫细胞呢？」

「呿，我可不想成为你，鼻血君。」

「绿藻！」

「圈圈！」

「臭剑士！」

「色情厨子！」

「海草头！」

「鼻血君！」

「我为什么会爱上你？」

「因为你没有我活不下去。」

山治忍住朝索隆扔东西的冲动。

「我竟然让娜美桑和罗宾酱承受了重担！」

「我对你就是那么特别，是吧？」

感觉脸颊红了，山治接受了命运。

「对，没错。我愿意心甘情愿的与你共度下半生。你永远跟我困在一起了。」

一抹不寻常的脸红席捲了剑士的脸。

山治露出邪笑。「你脸红真不错，索隆酱！」山治爆出大笑，笑声极具感染力，让索隆也加入了大笑。

于是娜美（等得不耐烦了直接冲进去）和其他人看到的画面，索隆和山治笑到直不起腰，两人手中都拿着戒指。

乌索普照了照片，娜美哀悼她输掉的赌金，罗宾微笑，路飞吃了桌上的食物，弗兰奇宣布他们的爱很『SUPER』，布鲁克演奏了适合的音乐。

这只是另一天草帽团的日常。


End file.
